The Pet
" | image = S1e4 Wander "A love bite?".png | caption = Wander with Captain Tim, his "pet". | season = 1 | production = 104 | broadcast = 6 | story = Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Johanna Stein Ben Joseph Tim McKeon Dave Thomas Alex Kirwan Greg White | writer = Ben Joseph Greg White | storyboards = Riccardo Durante Dave Thomas Eddie Trigueros | director = Dave Thomas Eddie Trigueros | us = October 4, 2013 | xd = April 2, 2014 | international = February 16th, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Disney XD Brazil) | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Wander and Sylvia find an abandoned spaceship that used to belong to someone named Captain Tim, they split up and search for someone who needs help, what Wander thinks there is. Wander soon finds a strange spider-like alien, and he thinks it needs help and so he trains it to be his pet, while Sylvia tries to find him. Episode Summary The episode opens with Wander and Sylvia staring at an abandoned spaceship from inside an Orbble transporter. Wander asks Sylvia if they should go in, in case someone inside needs help. Sylvia begins to respond, only to realize that Wander is already heading towards the ship. Before following him, she sighs "I've got a bad feeling about this." Wander and Sylvia enter the ship and look around. Everything is a mess. There are strange holes in the walls, broken pipes, and even torn space suits with cracked helmets - the remains of the ship's crew. Sylvia asks Wander to stay close, but he gets sidetracked by the strange, yellow acid dripping from the ceiling. Sylvia goes on to find the ship's cockpit, which is also dripping with the glowing acid. She turns to leave, but suddenly, a monitor blinks on and begins playing the Captain's video log. In the log, the Captain recounts his efforts to fend off a mysterious alien monster that has been destroying the ship and its crew. At the end, he tries to warn any potential viewers, but is attacked and devoured by the alien. Sylvia is horrified and realizes she and Wander have to get off the ship. Just before Sylvia makes it back to Wander, the acid eats through the floor and Wander falls through. Sylvia notices the hole in the floor and calls out to Wander, but acid has dissolved through several layers of the ship and he is nowhere to be found. The alien shows up and chases her through the ship. Eventually she escapes the creature, then gears up in hunting attire and sets off to find Wander. Meanwhile, Wander strolls through an area of the ship that is filled with piles of bones, looking for anyone in need of help. He is completely unaware that the savage monster is following closely behind, until he turns around and sees it looming over him. He screams in surprise and the alien plows into him, but he pulls it into a hug, thinking that it needs his help. When he thinks the alien wants to play with him, he runs into another room where the alien chases him until he cannot be found anywhere. Sylvia comes upon the alien and she suddenly gets wrapped in a coccoon and gets attached to the ceiling. The alien takes off after hearing Wander, and Sylvia cries out that her face is tastier than his. The alien searches all over the vents of the ship and finds Wander, who thanks him for finding him, but gets angry and scolds it when it bites his arm. When Wander pulls his arm out of the alien's mouth, there is an identification tag in his hand that reads "Captain Tim". He believes this to be the monster's name, when in reality it is the name of the ship's Captain, who was devoured by the alien. He is angry when Captain Tim blasts his hat, but forgives him and starts training him like a pet. After giving Captain Tim a collar and leash and following him away, Sylvia comes by, still hunting for Wander. She gets more weapons ready before continuing her search. Captain Tim drags Wander to the ship's kitchen, where Wander suspects he's hungry. While searching for food, Captain Tim tries to blast Wander with toxic but ends up hitting the fridge, where Wander finds a can of beans. When Wander begins thinking of how to open it, Captain Tim swipes one of his arms and winds up cutting the can, and Wander thanks him for helping him. But when trying to feed him, Captain Tim refuses and runs away, but Wander manages to catch up to him and stuff his mouth with beans. Captain Tim starts getting weak and Wander assumes he needs a nap, so he gives him a teddy bear (named Sleepy Weepy Beddy Bear) and tries to put him to sleep. But Captain Tim angrily rips the bear, spits into it, and wraps it into a cocoon and sticks it to the ceiling. Wander thinks it's a trick and when Captain Tim tries to bite again, he thinks it's a love bite and chases after him, saying he has one for him as well. Just after Wander runs off, Sylvia arrives and sees the cocoon on the ceiling and opens it to reveal the orange stuffing remains of the bear. She assumes Wander has been devoured by Captain Tim and is very sad, but will avenge him as long as she lives and breathes. She goes into the ship's main driving room, disguises her voice as Captain Tim's and tells the computer to activate the self-destruct sequence. The computer accepts, but it's for real and it cannot be taken back. Just after the self-destruct activates, Sylvia gets in one of the ship's escape pods and sadly departs, not noticing Wander still running after Captain Tim and playing with him. Wander is now playing hide and seek with Captain Tim, oblivious to the fact that the ship will self-destruct in three minutes. Eventually, Captain Tim's "hiding place" is given away when he oozes toxic from the ceiling and Wander runs after him. Wander then does a bunch of things with Captain Tim while the song My Best Buddy plays. Meanwhile in the escape pod, Sylvia is still wallowing over Wander's supposed death, and thinks of a way to move on, hence something that Wander said to him. But she soon looks back at the ship and sees Wander in one of the windows, realizing he's still alive and now has to find a way out. She notices the escape pod has an escape pod as well, and she rides it back to the ship. Once there, she begs the computer to deactivate the self-destruct but she can't since the computer says "no takesies backsies". Luckily, Sylvia gets more armed with a robot power suit and sets off once more to find Wander. Wander is giving Captain Tim some biscuts when Sylvia bursts through the wall, finally finding him. She snatches Wander up with her, leaving Captain Tim behind and starts for the ship's exit. The self-destruct's time is winding down, and when the voiceover asks Sylvia if time is sped up, she ultimately declines but the voiceover assumes she agrees and ends the countdown early, and the ship starts to explode. Wander and Sylvia successfully get out of the ship and float away from it, just as it explodes completely, leaving behind nothing but a pile of space debris. Wander and Sylvia are reunited, but Sylvia is surprised to say Wander mentioned three of them escaping, including Captain Tim, who somehow managed to escape with them. Sylvia is shocked at the fact Captain Tim followed them out, but Wander tells her he has been training him to be a pet and now he does whatever he tells him to do, surprising her. Wander adds that he always wanted a pet and that Captain Tim has stolen his heart, this naturally is the point where Captain Tim attacks him and literally starts to steal his heart. Sylvia saves him and tosses Captain Tim outside, and before Sylvia can blast him, Wander stops her and tells her he knows Captain Tim is wild, but he can't help loving him and will help whoever they came here for. Since he can't keep Captain Tim, Wander decides they find him a forever home to which Sylvia questions where, and Wander gets an idea. Moments later, Captain Tim is seen on Lord Hater's ship, chasing Peepers and the Watchdogs and attacking them. Turns out Lord Hater is the only one who adores Captain Tim, and even though Peepers thinks it's a bad idea, Lord Hater says Captain Tim outranks him and knows he loves him, much to Peepers' horror. Captain Tim continues chasing the Watchdogs everywhere. Wander and Sylvia were watching the whole action from the window, and Wander tearfully tells Sylvia about the fact if you love something, you set it free, if it comes back it's yours, but if it comes back and tries to attack you, it wouldn't be meant to be at all. As they leave, Wander asks Sylvia if they can visit Captain Tim sometime, but Sylvia politely declines by saying, "Absolutely not." Transcript Credits Captain Tim sleeping next to a Watchdog and snoring for several seconds while a music box plays a lullaby. At the end, Captain Tim wakes up and snarls at the camera. Songs *''My Best Buddy'' Gallery Quotes Trivia *This episode is the series' first seasonal episode, first half-hour episode, and first special episode in general. *It was aired as part of Disney Channel's Monstober. *This is the first episode to not show an overview of a planet at the start, and to not take place on one. *In the episode when the title appears, no strum is heard, instead the music continues playing. *According to Wander, he has always wanted to have a pet. *This episode shows Wander can knit. *First episode to use a unique font for the title card, as opposed to the usual bubble letter font. *Sleepy Weepy Beddy Bear was originally going to be called "Beddy Bye Bear". *The episode's name refers to Wander training Captain Tim to be a pet. Continuity *First time Wander and Sylvia cry in real time. Previously they cried during a fantasy sequence in "The Egg". *Lord Hater and Peepers are just cameos again. (The Good Deed) Errors *In the promo, when Wander is "walking" Captain Tim, they are running to the right, but in the actual episode they run to the left. This is possibly something to tease the audience before showing what actually happens. *Sometimes the timer doesn't count down by seconds, but by every 1 and six tenths of a second. *When Wander reaches into his hat to get Sleepy Weepy Beddy Bear, his head shadow doesn't disappear when he takes his hat off. *When the self-destruct sequence activates, the lights in the ship turn a dull olive color. However at some points, most noticeably during the song sequence, the lights are off and everything's its usual dark tone. *When Wander and Sylvia leave the ship, Sylvia still has her hunting gear on, but while they see Captain Tim wreck havoc on Lord Hater's ship at the end, Sylvia's hunting gear is taken off, but we don't know where she put it. *The bow Wander puts on Captain Tim permanently disappears after just one shot with it. *When Sylvia is about to use the escape pod escape pod, the background in the window isn't moving. *Shortly before My Best Buddy starts, a timer can be seen above Wander as he counts. However when he turns around and scolds Captain Tim for not finding a good hiding spot, the timer is missing and Captain Tim is in its place. It's possible that Captain Tim hid behind the timer and got rid of it at an unseen moment. *After Sylvia sees Wander still on the ship and tries to find a way out, the animation of the ship going away in the window is repeated. *When Wander says "Now, who wants kissies?" the captions say "Now, lunch kissies?". *In the first shot of Captain Tim chasing the Watchdogs, the captions list Peepers screaming when all of the Watchdogs are screaming. *While Wander is looking at Captain Tim's name tag, the star on his hat is much smaller than usual. *While Sylvia is dressing up to save Wander, the shot of her getting a gun ready shows her already wearing gloves. Two scenes later, she puts them on. *After Wander and Sylvia escape the ship and Captain Tim comes out of Wander's hat, Wander only has two large hair strands instead of three large hair strands and two small ones. *During the part where Wander tells Captain Tim he'll start training him, the image is blurred slightly. *Sylvia paints streaks on her face but when she comes upon Sleepy Weepy Beddy Bear mistaking it for Wander, the streaks disappear and never return. Allusions *When Wander said "Dinner is served, o captain, my captain!", he is saying the name of the metaphor poem by Walt Whitman. *When Sylvia is horrified due to thinking Wander got eaten by Captain Tim, she spins around on the floor running like Curly from The Three Stooges. * There are many references to the movie Aliens, including the acid that eats through the deck plates, Captain Tim's attacks, Sylvia finding a cargo loader when looking for a "biggerer blaster", and the "Get away from him" line. Sylvia's hunting uniform also bears resemblance to Vasquez's hunting uniform. * The "My Best Buddy" song is a sound-alike to the Beatles song "All You Need Is Love". * Captain Tim's speech just before getting attacked by the alien is a reference to Captain Kirk. * When Sylvia is imitating Wander, she sounded like Clarabelle Cow, another Disney character who is voiced by April Winchell. Production Information *This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's "Monstober". *The episode was broadcast after "The Good Deed" but in production order, "The Prisoner" comes first. *When this episode first aired on T.V,it was rated G,the first Wander Over Yonder episode to be rated G, but yet in later showings,it says it's rated, "TV-Y7 " just like all the other episodes and another Disney Channel show,Gravity Falls. *This is the shortest half hour episode as of now. (20:04) International premieres *February 16th, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) *March 1st, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *April 26th, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) *May 17th, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Fred Tatasciore as Captain Tim, Real Captain Tim *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers *Additional voices: Sam Riegel Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes